Problem: The following line passes through point $(-7, -10)$ : $y = 2 x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(-7, -10)$ into the equation gives: $-10 = 2 \cdot -7 + b$ $-10 = -14 + b$ $b = -10 + 14$ $b = 4$ Plugging in $4$ for $b$, we get $y = 2 x + 4$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-7, -10)$